Kormek
Kormek Raft Lebenslauf: Kormek Raft wurde als Sohn eines Tagelöhners aus Goldhain geboren. Als Sohn eines einfachen Mannes war ihm kein großes Schicksal bestimmt. Als Kind träumte er immer davon mit den großen Helden, den edlen Paladinen und strahlenden Magiern gemeinsam Abenteuer zu bestreiten. Es blieben Träume. Als junger Mann verdiente er sich sein täglich Brot mit kleinen Diensten für die großen Helden. Er kundschaftete in Westfall die Defias aus, nur um dann mitanzusehen wie eine Gruppe "Helden" diesen van Cleef zur Strecke brachte. Er lenkte die Dunkeleisenzwerge vor Uldaman ab, damit seine "Freunde" den Ruhm für Entdeckung der verlorenen Titanenschätze darin einstreichen konnten. Es kam der Tag, da hatte Kormek die Schnauze voll. In Sturmwind hatte er einige Personen kennengelernt die bereit waren für gewisse seltene Objekte ein nettes Sümmchen zu bezahlen. Also beschloss Kormek sich dieses Gold zu verdienen. Dabei lernte er im "geschlachteten Lamm" auch die junge Magierin Helanere Durand kennen. Dachte er zuerst an ein kleines intimes Beisammensein, wurde ihm schnell klar, dass er hier definitiv keine Chance hatte. Dennoch vertiefte er den Kontakt, wusste er doch um Helaneres Lehrmeisterin. Irgendwann, Kormek weis selbst nicht mehr genau wann, betrachtete er Helanere als Freundin. Andorella Egromond, Hela ́s Lehrmeisterin, sollte ihm den gewünschten Weg nach Nordend ebnen. Ihre Kontakte dorthin waren umfangreich und von großem Nutzen. Das abgestürzte Naxxramas war leicht zu finden. Die gewünschten Stücke schnell geborgen und nach Sturmwind gebracht. Leider war das Gold genauso schnell mit Helanere versoffen wie es verdient war. Das einzige was ihm als Andenken an dieses Abenteuer geblieben ist, ist ein ungesundes, fast fiebriges Aussehen. Wer ihn nicht kennt könnte beinahe meinen er wäre mit irgendeiner Art Krankheit infiziert. Seit jenen Tagen verdient sich Kormek seinen Lebensunterhalt mit der "Bergung" besonderer Andenken an die großen Schlachten. Ob Obsidianstücke aus dem geschmolzenen Kern, Fragmente zerstörter Artefakte aus Ulduar oder glückbringende Fingerknöchel von Geißelsoldaten. Als Helanere Sturmwind verließ begleitete er sie ohne zu zögern. Die weite Welt wartete auf die beiden und so mache Schandtat wurde begangen. Als Khelperetocs, wie sich Helanere nun nannte, in den Pestländern an die Scholomance kam um von finsteren Magiern noch finsterere Magie zu studieren, beschloss Kormek sein Glück ebenfalls in diesen Landen zu versuchen. Er knüpfte Kontakte nach Herdweiler und zur Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts, immer darauf bedacht keine Hinweise auf seine Freundin bei den Nekromanten zu geben. Umgekehrt legte er sehr viel wert darauf das niemand erfuhr das er in Herdweiler eine Frau und eine Familie gefunden hatte. Mit der Machtübernahme Ignaz W. Zimmerers und dem Aufstieg Khelperetocs´ zu dessen Stellvertreterin stieg auch Kormek auf. Er lernet den Zirkel der schwarzen Sonne kennen, geführt von Orelina Tanathor. Die Hexe führte einen Zirkel dunkler Indviduen an dem auch Ignaz W. Zimmerer und Khelperetocs angehörten. Man fand bei ihnen alles, Magier, Hexenmeister, Dämonologen, dunkle Priester und alle waren für Kormek potentielle Kunden. Als die dunkel Priesterin und Seherin Dimiona Galbert, die geliebte Orelina Thanators, mit dem Zirkel der Schwarzen Sonne auszog um ein uraltes und finsteres Artefakt zu finden, schloss Kormek sich diesem Vorhaben bereitwillig an. Ohne zu wissen worauf er sich da eigentlich einlies half er dabei die Splitter des Sterns der Finsternis wiederzuentdecken und zu bergen. Dabei wurde er von den Alten Göttern, den Meistern Dimiona Galberts, auserwählt einen der Splitter zu tragen und dessen Kraft zu nutzen. Als der Zirkel den zweiten Splitter suchte, der erste war bereits i den Besitz Orelinas gelangt, reiste er mit seinen neuen Mitstreitern gen Nordend. Kormek kam sich vor wieveiner jener "Helden" dir er als Kind verehrte. Das er keiner dieser Helden war zeigte sich als er plötzlich und hinterrücks von Orelinad Leibwächter, Dem Worgen Simon, angegriffen wurde. Mit letzter Kraft gelang es ihm noch Khelperetocs vor dem Tod zu bewahren nur um selbst ein eisiges Grab zu finden. Doch waren seine Tage auf Azeroth noch nicht vorrüber.... Der Lich Tanathal, hohes Mitglied im Kult der Verdammten und kurzzeitiger Verbündeter der Splitter-Expedition, sah sich von Orelina um seinen Anteil betrogen. Er fand den sterbenden Kormek kurz bevor dieser in die Schattenlande einzog und erweckte ihn mittels mächtiger nekromantischer Magie wieder zum Leben. Als untoter Wiedergänger war er mächtiger als die normalen Diener der Geißel, doch bei weitem nicht so stark wie die Todesritter des Lichkönigs oder der schwarzen Klinge. Tanathal erhofte sich in seiner neuen Schöpfung einen willigen Diener und eine Möglichkeit Rache am Zirkel der schwarzen Sonne zu nehmen. Doch hatte er diese Rechnung ohne Kormek gemacht. Es gelang ihm die geistige Bindung an seinen "Erschaffer" zu brechen und wieder seinen freien Willen zu erhalten. Um keine Rache seitens des Lichs fürchten zu müssen, stahl Kormek zudem dessen Phylakterium. Zurück an der Scholomance wurde er von Khelperetocs herzlich empfangen. Der Verräter Simon war leider geflohen, so blieb ihm seine Rache bis heute verwehrt. Mit seinen neuen Fähigkeiten war Kormek eine Willkommene Verstärkung in den Reihen der Nekromanten, und auch der Zirkel der Schwarzen Sonne war auf ihn angewiesen, denn der dritte Splitter des Sterns der Finsternis sollte in Kormeks Händen seinen neuen Träger finden. Als der Zirkel auf der Suche nach dem Elementarsplitter des Humus dank Lyon deChiffre ins Süderstade der Vergangenheit reiste, machte man einen fatalen Fehler. Solange man kein Drache des bronzenen Drachenschwarms ist, ist es keine gute Idee untote Wesen durch die Zeit zu zaubern. Kormek erreichte das vergangene Süderstade angeschlagen und geschwächt. Lyon vermutete das er dir Rückkehr vermutlich nicht überleben würde. Also beschloss man, das Kormek den "langen Weg" durch die Zeit nehmen musste. Mehr als ein Jahrzehnt lag vor ihm, bis er endlich wieder an jenem Zeitpunkt angelangt sei an dem ihre Reise begann...und er nutzte diese Zeit. Als Ende Jahr 32 n.d.Ö.d.d.P. der finstere Magus und Dämonenherrscher Assarbaad mit seinen Dämonen in Astralur einfiel, um Thesia, die Tochter Orelinas, zu entführen war es erneut Kormek der zur Stelle war. Als Träger der Blutigen Speerspitze galt er im Zirkel als bester Kämpfer, doch all seine Kraft und Kampfkunst halfen ihm nichts. Bei dem Versuch Nehelenya und Thesia aus den Fängen der Angreifer zu retten, wurde Kormek von einer Flammenlanze Assarbaads in die Brust getroffen. Einzig seinem Freund aus vergangenen Tagen, Silem Nepolemo di Sorestas, war es zu verdanken das ihm ein neuerlicher Einzug in die Schattenlande erspart blieb. Der Blutmagier, der an der Fakultät von Astralur die Leitung des Blut-Zweiges über hatte, schaffte es Kormeks Seele aus seinem unrettbaren Körper zu lösen und zu konservieren. Er lies von den anderen Splitterträgern einen neuen Körper für Kormek suchen, jemanden der unter den gleichen Sternen geboren war, der aber auch mächtig genug war die Verbindung mit dem Stern der Finsternis auszuhalten. Es war Dimiona Galbert die diesen Jemand im Jahr 33 n.d.Ö.d.d.P. fand..... Cornelius Ingvarsen, ein Druide der Dornsprecher von Drustvar. Den Töchtern der Nacht, wie sich Dimiona Gelbert und Khelperetocs Durand mittlerweile nannten gelang es Cornelius zu entführen und nach Zul´Aman zu bringen wo Silem sie bereits erwartete. Der jungen Akolutin Tavina Schattenschön wurde dabei eine besondere Rolle angedacht. Da die Zirkelführerin der Schwarzen Sonne, orelina Thanator, unpässlich war, lag es an Dimionas junger Schülerin Cornelius´ Geist so zu manipulieren das er bei dem Ritual keinen Widerstand leistete und während Dimiona die alten Götter um ihren Segen bat wurde Kormeks Seelenessenz in den Leib von Cornelius transferiert und dessen Seele vertrieben. Khelperetocs´ starke emotionale Verbindung zu Kormek ermöglichte diesem zurück zu finden in die Welt der Lebenden. ….und die Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende! Kategorie:Zirkel der schwarzen Sonne